1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a control circuit, and more particularly to a control circuit for high-side switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides a control circuit for controlling high-side switches. The circuit is developed in a monolithic integrated circuit. It can be applied to circuits of battery management, circuits of battery cell balance, light-emitting diode (LED) backlight drivers and power converters.